


Everything's Funnier In Enochian

by kaelyx67



Series: NaNoWriMo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sam's POV, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelyx67/pseuds/kaelyx67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel teaches Dean to speak Enochian, and Sam picks up some interesting phrases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Funnier In Enochian

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post in the Destiel Forever group on Facebook, if anyone knows where this prompt came from, please give me the link and I'll source it :)

The first time Sam sees his brother and their odd angelic friend giggling, Sam is thoroughly confused. Castiel does not giggle. Dean only giggles when he makes weird sex jokes. They’re sitting at one of the desks in the library, close together and reading a dusty old book together. It’s not that strange, considering most of the things they do in the bunker is reading dusty, old books, but Sam still watches the two with narrowed eyes. He’s sitting too far away to actually hear what they’re saying, or rather whispering, to each other, but he can still see them exchange funny looks and sappy smiles.

He finds out what they had been talking about only a few days later, when Dean is so excited about whatever they are talking about, he accidentally raises his voice. What comes out is not English. It’s not any language that Sam really knows, but he feels like he’s heard it before. He stares at Dean and Cas for a while longer than the last time.

That evening, Cas has moved to his room to take a nap (Sam still thinks the whole celestial-being-taking-a-nap is not normal, but they don’t talk about it), and Dean throws himself on the couch next to his brother, handing Sam one of the beers he was holding.

Sam clears his throat. “So, um, are you going to tell me what you and Cas have been researching?” he asks. He tries for casual, but the question is dripping with curiosity, and maybe even a little bit of jealousy. He has been left out, after all.

“Research? Oh--that. Cas is teaching me Enochian,” Dean says. He’s all proud smiles, and even though Sam looks at him like he’s waiting for further explanation, that’s all Dean says on the subject.

***

Two weeks go by before Sam catches Dean saying something in Enochian again. He clenches his teeth together and tries to figure out why the hell Cas is grinning at Dean so brightly, clearly amused at whatever he’s said. But Sam is clever; he finds a dusty old book himself, and starts studying.

By the end of the week, Sam has learned some phrases and simple words. He knows words like goat and bull, and simple sentences like where is the food and go away. He still can’t follow even half of what they’re saying, although he catches something that sounds like the Enochian term for moose a whole lot of times.

Cas and Dean go on like that for weeks, having longer conversations and laughing harder, because apparently everything is funnier in Enochian. Sam gives up trying to keep up, and just watches them instead. Dean looks at Cas like he put the stars in the sky, with admiration and something Sam might even dare to call love, and it hurts him that his brother can’t just admit how much the angel really means to him.

***

Dean admitted it a long time ago. In fact, he has completely accepted and embraced the fact that he fucking loves Cas, and he wants to keep Cas close to them for the rest of his life. Sam has no idea that what both Cas and Dean feel is a thing they’ve started to experiment with, that they’re learning from each other and slowly coming together. He starts to notice little things, though. Cas looking back at Dean in the same way, leaving them happily staring into each others eyes for whole minutes. Dean shifts closer to Cas and bumps their shoulders together when they’re reading from the same book, and Sam watching Cas’ face flush pink and he watches Dean struggle not to just kiss the guy.

Sam has always been good at languages, and he never forgets anything he’s studied hard on. So after a few months, he still catched moose and that’s my hamburger! in regular conversation, and he just grins with them. They probably still haven’t figured out that he understands some of it.

The younger Winchester is sure of that when Cas and Dean are openly exchanging soft-sounding words right next to Sam. Sam is reading and he doesn’t mind them talking in a language he doesn’t quite understand, but he can’t help eavesdropping for familiar sounding words.

What he hears makes Sam’s chest explode with second-hand happiness, and he quickly buries his face in his book.

“I love you,” Cas says again, softly. Enochian usually sounds harsh, it’s a language with hard and short sounds and it makes it sound a thousand times more honest when Sam hears Castiel say it in such a sweet tone.

Dean says it back, they must’ve repeated it a thousand times before they finally get up from the sofa, red faces and beaming smiles, and tell Sam that they have to go study some more Enochian in Dean’s bedroom.


End file.
